


[Podfic] Alone Together

by bluegeekEM, BookGirlFan, carboncopies, Ceewelsh, Elle_dubs (avril_o), Hangebokhan, Mousek, oakleaf



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multiple Voices, Podfic & Podficced Works, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangebokhan/pseuds/Hangebokhan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: This is just Toss a Coin.... sung by a bunch of drunkards. Because, if we are all going to be alone in this hellscape of 2020, we might as well do it together. Note: This is a *very* directional song, I would highly recommend stereo headphones to listen as it is arranged assuming you are a person in the middle of a crowded bar.(I think I got all the singers credited, let me know if I missed anyone!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11
Collections: Pod_Together 2020





	[Podfic] Alone Together

The Whole and Complete Edition: [GDrive, Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_m_-Y-ZAZEB38Mv_IDBlvzwhGcL4DCtw/view?usp=sharing)

The Three Drunkards in the Corner Edition By: CarbonCopies, BookGirlFan, and MouseK (these guys sung the song well and gave me a chuckle, they deserved their own track): [GDrive, Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1osE3_g9xlCIrvZhFYSBB1A3cygT7N91k/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
